In conventional, a suture tool of medical use has been used to suture and secure a suture site, in particular, a suture site comprising an organ and a skin side portion. For example, though a gastrostomy tube has been applied to a person whose food intake function by himself at mouth is decreased due to his advanced age or disease to supply fluid drink or food such as fluid diet or nutritional supplement into the stomach, this gastrostomy tube is attached by forming a hole at the stomach of the patient. In this case, to properly perform the attachment of the gastrostomy tube, the abdominal wall and the gastric wall are immobilized by using the suture tool of medical use (For example, see Patent Literature 1).
This suture tool of medical use comprises two puncture needles positioned in parallel with an interval maintained. When a suture is performed, firstly these two puncture needles are a penetrated into the suture site to be sutured of the patient at the same time. Next, a suture is passed through one of the needles and an intra needle to which a loop body comprised of a wire is connected at the tip end portion is passed through the other needle, the intra needle is pulled out of the patient while the suture is grasped by the loop body in the patient's body. Then, after pulling two puncture needles out of the patient, both end portions of the suture being outside of the patient's body are tied up to complete the suture. Also, the tip end of the puncture needle into which the intra needle is inserted is formed to be curved such that the tip end opening is oriented toward a side, whereby the loop body is projected to the outside while being horizontally extended as the intra needle is inserted into the puncture needle, thereby grasping the suture. See for example Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H5-161655
However, in the conventional suture tool of medical use, there are problems of that the puncture needle is difficult to be penetrated due to its curved tip end, or that the operation to tie up the suture external body of the patient is complicated. Further, there is another problem of that the operation for the engagement of the loop body with the suture is complicated because the suture must be passed through the small loop body.
The invention has been made in the light of these problems and the object of the invention is to provide a suture tool of medical use which is easy to handle and provide the improved safety of the suture.